That green eyed guardian
by LuMar014
Summary: Prompt: "I had another thought of a frostednature jealousy AU, maybe it could go along with my last ask? I'll leave it up to you. And I am also fine with some sweettooth thrown in too as always, I'm mostly a frostednature fan but I do like both. And no rush at all, just whenever you happen to feel like writing. Thank you!"


Prompt by the lovely fabulousapple: I had another thought of a frostednature jealousy AU, maybe it could go along with my last ask? I'll leave it up to you. And I am also fine with some sweettooth thrown in too as always, I'm mostly a frostednature fan but I do like both. And no rush at all, just whenever you happen to feel like writing. Thank you!

Homeslice, I'm sorry this took so long! But I never could get down to something that truly inspired me until like...a couple of days ago ^^;

Hope you like it tho and thanks for understanding!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

"Oh, for MiM's sake," Jack groaned, pressing his lips tightly together. It took all his patience to not cast lethal glare towards the two fae princes that were currently at the other side of the North Pole's ball room, their heads close together, drinking, and failing miserably at acting like they weren't wolfishly following every move his girlfriend was making.

"What's wrong, babe?" Emily Jane asked, an elegant eyebrow arched in question at her boyfriend's expression, a champagne glass on one hand and a cookie on the other.

Jack's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him, curtly nodding his head in the direction of the two faes, raising his eyebrows as his expression was souring further.

Emily discreetly followed his hint, forehead wrinkling in confusion. "What?"

"Did you have to wear the backless dress? It's December in the North _freaking_ Pole" Jack hissed, eyeing the men with hostility.

She squinted, amused and completely aware that her choice of attire was not what was bothering her boyfriend of four years.

"I don't think the dress is the problem here. Is it?" she answered, grabbing his chin and softly turning his face towards her.

"Yeah, but you're attracting those Neanderthals' attention."

Emily looked up again, inspecting the two fae at the other end of the room.

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"They're looking at you like a piece of meat, and they're laughing it up and whispering everytime they look at me". The winter spirit spat, trying to fight back the urge to send a whirlwind – heck, even a blizzard – their way to whipe their smug faces. The grin that stretched across Emily's face almost sent Jack's rage past the boiling point.

"First, I believe Neanderthals isn't really the appropriate term that fits here. Second, me thinks someone is jealous."

"I am not" The frost spirit hissed, stomping his foot on the ground at the smug expression on hers face, "But you seem like you're enjoying this way too much."

"Well, what can I say? They simply can't resist my gorgeous, alluring, hot, irresistible-"

"Oh, just shut up, Princess" Jack groaned, snatching the cookie she had in her hand and viciously biting on them while send another glare the fae princes' way, almost like it was their heads he was biting on.

"Hey!" She complained before bursting into giggles at Jack's pouty expression. "That's mine, you green eyed cookie monster!"

Jack simply raised his eyebrows. "I'm not jealous, Em", he muttered with his mouth still full of cookie and promptly swallowed it, the sweet treat failing to lighten his mood like it always did.

"Maybe they're looking at _you_, babe," Emily suggested while pulling him closer. "You never know these days"

"Emily!" Jack exclaimed, knowing very well by now that trying to stir the conversation back to a serious tone was a lost cause. "Now you're being ridiculous."

"Why? You're hot – pun not intended –. Why couldn't they be looking at you, pretty boy?"

Jack's cheeks grew hotter as Emily placed her hand over his heart – which was beating like crazy at her proximity and her half-closed eyelids and how close her face was now to his.

"Seriously. You're hot, I'm hot. Our kids would look glorious, babe."

"B-babies?," The guardian murmured, shocked at the idea and suddenly feeling incredibly happy and weak in the knees.

"How about we ditch this party and we get some practice?" Emily wiggled her eyebrows with a suggestive smirk.

He chuckled, the two fae who had started this debacle long forgotten from his mind.

"Let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the ballroom, intertwining their fingers as they walked out.

Jack couldn't help but smile as they passed the fae princes. The smug winning expression of Jack widening as Emily leaned closer into his side.

* * *

Oh Jack, you never have to worry about your lady!

Merry Christmas and don't forget...every time you R&R, an author gets their wings! ;)


End file.
